


Destination

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Keladry beat me at Eight-ball.

Dolores spotted him stalking off across the grounds in the pouring rain, hair slicked in stripes down the white of his face in the dark. One of his feet caught in a muddy dip in the grass; he stumbled but didn't fall. She couldn't hear the dirty word he said, but she saw the ugly sneer as he spat it out.

She emerged from the shelter of the doorway and jogged after him, holding her robes around her, her heavy new breasts bouncing uncomfortably. A charm over her head kept her mostly dry, except for the back-splash from her shoes squelching in the puddles. By the time she caught up, her ankles were soaked and her stockings splattered with mud. She had to walk double-time to keep up with his long, stiff strides, and couldn't quite catch her breath.

She cleared her throat. He didn't answer, so she cleared it again, louder this time. He ignored her intensely, looking at the ground with his shoulders hunched up, hands thrust into the pockets of his trousers as his school robes flapped out behind him.

'Why are you walking in the rain?' she said after a moment, raising her voice to be heard over the weather.

'None of your business,' he snarled over his shoulder — flash of black eyes.

She chewed the inside of her lip. 'Where are you going?' she tried.

'Go fuck yourself,' he said, looking down again.

She stopped in her tracks. He kept going, trudging away from her. She watched his back for a moment, until he seemed to realise that she wasn't following anymore, and stopped too. He looked back at her, and then turned it into a rough glance up at the castle towers, starred with yellow lights in the windows. He coughed, turned sharply, and walked away from her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Never bet on Eight-ball, kids.


End file.
